A hand-bag, purse or pocketbook is a bag used for carrying small personal articles or money that may be held in the hand or hung from a shoulder strap. The hand-bag typically has sufficient storage for carrying other articles such as, a purse for storing money, keys, credit cards, photographs and other small objects.
A hand-bag is typically manufactured by sewing or gluing separate pieces of material together.